justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius (Antimatter Universe)
History Mobius was a powerful and ancient being who was universally known as the Anti-Monitor. Born on the planet Qward long ago, Mobius was a seeker of knowledge and scientific genius who built a device known as the Mobius Chair in order to learn the secret that gave birth to the creation of his universe. Mobius was also ruthless in pursuit of his goals and was a killer who murdered many people. Mobius' thirst for the knowledge of his universe's creation would be his downfall, as such knowledge was forbidden, thus when he laid his eyes upon it – the Anti-Life Equation – he was forever cursed by it, and transformed into the "Anti-Monitor", the living embodiment of the Anti-Life Equation. He lashed out in pain and became a destroyer of universes. Some time after that, he met a New God known as Metron whom he willingly gave his universal-traveling Mobius Chair to. Millennia later, the Anti-Monitor visited a parallel universe's Krypton, where the malignant Jor-Il set events into motion that drew his ire over the entire race. He destroyed the planet, leaving nothing alive. However, Jor-Il was able to send his only son, Kal-Il, away from Krypton towards the planet Earth before his demise. In sending his son away, Jor-Il hoped to lay the seeds for revenge against the Anti-Monitor. In the future, the Anti-Monitor defeats Kal-Il and his allies in the Crime Syndicate, destroying everything on Earth as he did on Krypton. The Syndicate abandons Earth and tries to travel between universes to find one they can subjugate, but become stuck between universes. Only Alfred Pennyworth, going by the alias of the Outsider, and Atomica, manage to escape their prison when the Justice League forces Darkseid through a Boom-Tube. Shortly after the Crime Syndicate's escape, the Teen Tyrants engaged the Anti-Monitor. Before the team got remotely close, half of them were vaporized by antimatter. Seeing the fight was a losing one, Kid Quick grabbed Red Talon and ran as fast as he could, escaping the Monitor's grasp. With the Tyrants defeated, Mobius began to absorb the energy of that reality. Some time after Anti-Monitor destroyed Earth 3, he encountered Grail, the powerful daughter of the malevolent Dark God Darkseid, who informed him that he could free himself from the Anti-Life Equation by killing Darkseid, during which time reality would fracture and the line between gods and men would blur, which would allow him to get separate from the Equation. They became allies, and she helped him prepare for his coming war against Darkseid. When the rest of the Syndicate invade the parallel Earth, the true nature of the entity who destroyed their world is revealed. They initially claimed that they destroyed their homeworld when its citizens rose up against the them, forcing the Syndicate to destroy the planet. This was revealed to be a lie, and it's shown that their world was destroyed by an alien entity that none of them could stop: none other than the Anti-Monitor. They arrived to Prime Earth in an effort to hide from him. To the dismay of the Syndicate, following the death of Power Ring by Sinestro, his Power Ring sends reverberations throughout the Multiverse, that Kal-Il worried it would alert the Anti-Monitor to the Syndicate's location. Before he can do anything about it, the Injustice League come into conflict with the Syndicate, resulting in the deaths of Deathstorm, Atomica, and Johnny Quick, as well as the incarcerations of Ultraman and Superwoman. Owlman, however, eluded the Injustice League and is believed to be in hiding. When the Justice League, having reconvened after being freed from Firestorm, discusses how best to approach whatever entity destroyed the Crime Syndicate's world, whom they errantly believe to be Darkseid, Cyborg suggests they find the Ring of Volthoom: he reasons that if the ring is similar in nature to that of a Green Lantern Ring, it would have a combat log detailing Harold Jordan and the Syndicate's clashes with the Anti-Monitor. The trouble, though, would be finding where the ring was. The League eventually find the ring, but not before the Doom Patrol finds it first. The ring has found a new host in Jessica Cruz, and creates a green fire large enough to be seen across the Multiverse, fulfilling the Syndicate's fears. Niles Caulder intends to end Power Ring by killing her, but Luthor simply wants to subdue her and kill Caulder. Batman appears, and subdues Jessica's fears, effectively shutting down the ring. The Ring attempts to warn Batman of the Anti-Monitor, but it is shut down before it can explain the true nature of the destructive entity. Darkseid War Mobius' old acquaintance, Metron, came across with him while he was preparing his invasion of Earth. He tried to convince Mobius that his actions will lead to the demise of all reality, that he must abandon his plans of destruction, but Mobius rebuffed his claims, claiming that he needs to do it in order to start a war with Darkseid and end the era of the New Gods. After his ally opened the doorway between the universes, the Anti-Monitor finally arrived to the Earth were he will ultimately confront Darkseid. He summoned an army of shadows and cloaked the sun, effortlessly defeating the Amazon trying to stop him. As he was about to destroy his enemies, Metron arrived to teleport them away, but he nonetheless decided to focus on the upcoming war, requesting Grail to bring her father to him. After a long wait, Darkseid and his forces of Apokolips finally arrived, and the war of the Dark God against the Anti-God finally begun. The battle raged-on until a desperate Darkseid summoned the embodiment of Death to aid him, to which Mobius used his power to merge it with the nearby being of speed to transform it into his own weapon. Together with the power of the Anti-Life Equation, Mobius delivered a fatal blow to Darkseid, ultimately killing the Dark God. After killing Darkseid, the Anti-Monitor placed himself into a cocoon of energy and separated from the Anti-Life Equation, returning to his original form as "Mobius", the way he was before he was turned into the "Anti-Monitor" by the Anti-Life Equation. Mobius emerged from his cocoon in his original form, still possessing vast power and an army of shadow demons, in order to get his Mobius Chair back from Batman, and engages both the Justice League and Crime Syndicate in battle in Gotham City. Mobius kills several Green Lanterns during the battle, vaporizing them with powerful blasts of antimatter. Ultraman assaults Mobius with a vengeance, but Mobius gets the upper hand and kills Ultraman, vaporizing him with a concentrated blast of antimatter on his chest.3 Lex Luthor, who had been transformed into the God of Apokolips and had gained Darkseid's powers, steps into the fight with an army of parademons at his side, ready to engage Mobius. Mobius and Lex Luthor engaged each other in battle, and Lex had the upper hand at first. However, Mobius charged at Lex with a burst of super speed and held him by the throat, slowly killing him with his anti-matter energy. Before Mobius could kill Lex, his former ally Grail arrived via Boom Tube with a superpowered Steve Trevor; Grail had transformed him with the Anti-Life Equation. Trevor proceeded to fire an immensely powerful blast of Anti-Life energy at Mobius, which killed him instantly. Powers and Abilities Powers * Monitor Physiology: When Mobius was the Anti-Monitor, he was the living embodiment of the Anti-Life Equation, making him one of the most powerful beings in existence. He had enough might to destroy entire planets and was universally known as the Anti-God before separating from the Anti-Life Equation after killing Darkseid. ** Superhuman Strength: Mobius single-handedly defeated the entire Crime Syndicate, and was able to defeat the powerful Dark God Darkseid in battle. ** Superhuman Durability: Mobius was strong enough to withstand the force of Darkseid's Omega Beams, as well as several of his punches. ** Flight: Mobius had the power to fly and hover in the air. ** Energy Absorption: Mobius could absorb and consume the power of living beings and entire universes. ** Anti-Matter Blast: Mobius can fire beams of concentrated anti-matter energy from his hands. ** Darkness Manipulation: Mobius could use the Anti-Life Equation to manipulate the shadows cast by humanoid beings to give them life and use them as loyal servants to aid him in battle. Paraphernalia Equipment * Anti-Life Equation (Formerly) * Armor: Mobius wears armor which serves as an energy collector, feeding him residual energy that he has absorbed. Transportation * Mobius Chair: Mobius was the original wielder of Metron's chair, and had access to all of the device's unique gadgetry and technology. (Formerly) Trivia * Mobius, like all Monitors, was billions of years old if not older. * The Anti-Monitor has appeared in 2033, but he has only been mentioned or has only appeared in the form of a cameo. See Also * Perpetua * Over-Monitor * World Forger * Justice 2033 Vol 1 23 Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Antimatter Universe Characters Category:Monitors Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Deceased Characters